Typically, a user can configure a device by providing a username, password, code and/or the like associated with a user account, or other settings to be associated with the device. In addition, it is possible to configure a device with a single tap and have all relevant data sent over a secure connection established as part of the tap gesture. However, this process relies on near-field communication capabilities of both devices. There are many situations where near-field communication is unreliable.